A love meant to believe in...
by Imajinator
Summary: When Hitomi ran out the ballroom and out of Van's life, he was devastated. .But love would always find a way to remedy the situation A sequel to 'A love not meant to be...' (song accompaniment 'I'll be there' by Solid Harmonie)


Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nor do I own the song 'I'll be there' by Solid Harmonie  
  
Author's note: Wow! I never thought people would like that piece. But since you have asked for a sequel, I'll do as my readers ask! I hope you enjoy this. Also, I would like to say that I would like to add that listening to the song while reading this really uplifts the story reading. - Imajinator  
  
"She's gone..." thought Van, as he looked up at the mystic moon, wishing that she would come back. The woman who held his heart. Inside the palace, it was a riot. "Why did King Fanel run out like that?" the subjects of Fanelia wondered.  
  
Van sat there, gazing up at the mystic moon. "How could I have known?" he wondered. "How could I have known?!" he jumped up and yelled at the moon. The moon that had taken the one person he loved from him. There was no answer.  
  
"Van..." It was Princess Milerna. Beside her stood Allen, and Merle. "Go away" whispered Van. "Van...go after her. Tell her what happened," said Allen. Van turned and stared at Allen. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Lord Van, you can use her pendant!" said Merle. She handed it to him. "Good luck" she said. "Bring her back Van. We know you can do it," said Milerna. Van nodded, and looked up at the Mystic Moon.   
  
I wish that you could hold me now  
  
Cause I know the time has come  
  
Feels like  
  
Holding it back forever  
  
Now my heart is finally one  
  
Gotta find a way  
  
To believe  
  
That our love was meant to be  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
I swear  
  
Anytime you want me, I'll be there  
  
Time and time again  
  
Until you understand  
  
Hitomi ran. She didn't care where. She just had run away. Run away, because it was just too painful to see Van in love with someone else. She had given up everything, and had found that her commitment to be too late. She could not go back home. Not after she left everything. She stopped, as she saw a cliff in the near horizon. She knew what to do finally.   
  
I surrender (I surrender now)  
  
Ain't fighting anymore   
  
Baby  
  
I hope that you feel the same  
  
Now open up the door (open up the door)  
  
"I hope I'm not too late," thought Van. The beam of light came down once more, and he was taken up to the mystic moon with the power of Hitomi's pendant. Memories of her came flooding to his mind. He would find her. He would bring her back. He would tell her how much he cared for her.  
  
Gotta find a way to believe  
  
That our love was meant to be  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
I swear  
  
Anytime you want me I'll be there  
  
Time and time again  
  
Until you understand  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Hitomi stood on top of the cliff, as she looked down at the city where she lived. Tears nearly blinded her, as she looked up at the heavens. "Goodbye Van! I love you!" she called out to the sky, and jumped.  
  
I'll be there  
  
To hold you in my arms I swear  
  
Time and time again  
  
Until you understand (understand now I'm telling you that)  
  
Someone grabbed her. "Oh no you don't!" Van said, as he clung to her. "Van!" cried Hitomi. She couldn't believe he had come after her. They hovered on the air for what seemed an eternity. Van's wings folded beside her, as they safely reached the ground.  
  
I'll be there  
  
To hold you in my arms  
  
I swear  
  
I'll be there for  
  
Time and time   
  
Over and over  
  
I swear  
  
I'll be there for you (I'll be there for you)  
  
I swear  
  
Anytime you want me  
  
I'll be there  
  
Time and time again  
  
Until you understand  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
I swear  
  
"You came," said Hitomi softly. "I always loved you, and always will, Hitomi Kanzakie. The other woman...she doesn't mean a thing to me. It was only because I thought I would never see you again and..." he faltered. "I love you too, Van," said Hitomi. He looked up, his eyes filled with a boyish hope. "Promise not to leave me again?" he whispered. "I'll always be there for you," she said. Van kissed her gently, as the pillar of light surrounded them once more...   
  
Anytime you want me  
  
I'll be there (I'll be there for)  
  
Time and time again (over and over)  
  
Until you understand  
  
I'll be there for you  



End file.
